disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Demon
Demons are a recurring race in the Disgaea series. Inhabitants of a Netherworld, demons have played a major role in every Disgaea game to date, with every protagonist being one thus far. Demon is a classification given to a large group of different species, such as Vampires and Werewolves. Physiology Demons are beings that thrive in darkness and as such they tend to live mostly in Netherworlds. Netherworlds are found all over the cosmos so there are a huge variety of demons with some looking like humans and some looking like complete monsters. Some Netherworlds may have the same species of demons as another but they may look very different due to the Netherworld's geology among other things. Humanoid demons share similar traits such as fangs, red eyes, and pointed ears, and may have wings. Demons are known for being able to have extreme amounts of Mana Power (the essence of all life) letting them do such things as create flames with their bare fists or summon forth a meteor through sheer will alone. Demons are also known for their unusually long lifespans, with many notable demons being over 1000 years old. The most powerful Demon in a Netherworld is known as the Overlord, although some Netherworlds' Overlords go by another title, one example being the President and Dean or Principal in another. Personality Demons personalities are quite varied, however some of the more notable Demons such as the Overlords tend to share common personality traits. Demons as a whole tend to cultivate an image of being "evil", even if it is not in their actual nature. The most extreme ones tend to be the Overlords and many of them tend to burst out into maniacal laughter at almost any moment. Some Overlords even battle with other Overlords for control over the other one's Netherworld. Some demons also attempt to conquer random human worlds to turn them into Netherworlds so they can become an Overlord. However, there are multiple cases where some Demons do not follow this trend at all and possess traits closer to humans, especially if they were raised in a Human World from childhood. This could imply that Demons do in fact have the ability to choose how to live their lives. Psychology A demon's main role (besides attempting to achieve personal gain) is to invoke fear into the hearts of humans. This action helps them collect Fear Energy, one of the powers necessary for demons to exist. Instilling fear into humans also plays a factor in keeping the balance of the universe, as it helps humans learn to distinguish right from wrong, and increases their faith in God and Angels, supplying Awe Energy to Celestia. One of the main reasons that Demons must act malevolently is to preserve this fragile balance. Notable demons *Laharl (Half Demon) (Disgaea / Disgaea D2) *Etna (Disgaea / Disgaea D2) *Vyers (Disgaea) *Hoggmeiser (Nether Noble) (Disgaea / Disgaea D2) *Maderas (Vampire) (Disgaea) *Adell (Disgaea 2) *Rozalin (Disgaea 2) *Taro (Disgaea 2) *Hanako (Disgaea 2) *Tink (Disgaea 2) *Axel (Disgaea 2) *Mao (Disgaea 3) *Almaz (Temporarily) (Disgaea 3) *Raspberyl (Disgaea 3) *Mr. Champloo (Disgaea 3) *Master Big Star (Disgaea 3) *Salvatore (Disgaea 3) *Mao's Dad (Disgaea 3) *Rutile (Half Demon; Felynn) (Disgaea 3 PSP) *Stella (Disgaea 3 PSP) *Valvatorez (Vampire) (Disgaea 4) *Fenrich (Werewolf) (Disgaea 4) *Emizel (Death) (Disgaea 4) *Desco (Man-made) (Disgaea 4) *Priere (La Pucelle) *Zetta (Makai Kingdom) *Pram (Makai Kingdom) *King Drake the Third (Makai Kingdom) *Alexander (Makai Kingdom) *Petta (Makai Kingdom PSP) *Xenolith (Disgaea D2) *Porkmeiser (Nether Noble) (Disgaea D2) *Killia (Dragonewt) (Disgaea 5) *Seraphina (Succubus) (Disgaea 5) *Red Magnus (Ogre) (Disgaea 5) *Usalia (Rabbit (Wererabbit)) (Disgaea 5) *Zeroken (Werewolf) (Disgaea 5) *Majorita (Disgaea 5) *Void Dark (Disgaea 5) *Goldion (Disgaea 5) *Liezerota (Disgaea 5) Category:Races Category:Terms